


Snuggle Bug

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot about Richie adding a new pet name to his lexicon.





	Snuggle Bug

“You’re late,” Eddie mumbled into the denim of Richie’s jacket, wrapping his arms around Richie’s middle from behind. 

Richie smiled, throwing his bag into his locker before turning in Eddie’s arms. 

“Morning, Spaghetti Monster,” Richie laughed, ruffling Eddie’s hair with one hand as the other wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders. 

Eddie hummed in response, moving his arms up to wrap around Richie’s neck as he pushed himself up onto his toes and pressed his face into Richie’s neck.

“Well, hello to you too,” Richie laughed again, hands settling on Eddie’s hips as he pressed a soft kiss into the side of Eddie’s head. Eddie whined, pushing himself against Richie more insistently. Richie frowned, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at the top of his boyfriend’s head. They had been dating for years, but Eddie was never overtly affectionate unless they were alone, making Eddie’s behaviour entirely uncharacteristic. “What’s going on?” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie whined again, proceeding to press feather-light kisses to Richie’s neck but not offering any other response. Richie lifted Eddie off the ground slightly as his back began to ache with the way he was hunching over. Eddie moved with him, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck tighter and bracing himself with his knees on Richie’s hips as his feet dangled limply. 

“Oh, good. You’re here,” Stan drawled as he approached the couple standing in front of Richie’s locker with Bill, rolling his eyes. “He’s been whining about wanting to see you since we left his house this morning.”

“What can I say,” Richie laughed, smiling at his friends over Eddie’s head, attempting to appear casual despite his concern with Eddie’s clingy behaviour. “I’m irresistible.”

“Absolutely not,” Stan deadpanned shaking his head before heading off down the hall with Bill in toe as the bell rang. 

Richie smiled at their friends’ retreating forms before hunching over slightly to set Eddie back on the ground. He wasn’t expecting, however, for Eddie to ragdoll his legs and refuse to stand up when Richie tried to set him down. 

“Eds,” Richie laughed, swinging Eddie’s legs side to side as he hugged him before trying to put him down again. “C’mon, we gotta go to class.”

Eddie whimpered in response, squeezing Richie’s neck with his arms and continuing to refuse to brace his legs when Richie tried to get him to stand on his feet. 

“Eds, baby,” Richie murmured, leaning back against his locker as Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist defiantly. Eddie’s behaviour was really starting to worry him. Eddie typically squawked in outrage if Richie even so much as pecked a quick kiss to his cheek at school. “What wrong?”

Eddie shrugged, turning his head so his forehead was pressed to Richie’s throat as his cheek rested against Richie’s shoulder. He removed one hand from Richie’s neck, bringing it to curl in Richie’s shirt in front of his face. 

“Just wanna stay with you,” Eddie spoke in a small voice that Richie had only heard him use right before he fell asleep when the two were curled up in Eddie’s twin bed.

“You’re so sweet, lovely,” Richie smiled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead as he felt his belly fill with warmth at Eddie’s adorable words and tone of voice. “You gotta go to English and I gotta go to Calc, though.”

“Don’t wanna,” Eddie whined in the same soft voice. Richie sighed, trying to steel himself so as to not give in to Eddie. 

“I know,” Richie responded before kissing Eddie’s head again. “We gotta though, I’m sorry.”

Eddie relented when Richie tried to put him down again, frowning as the taller boy grabbed his calculus textbook before slamming his locker shut. Richie turned around, his book hooked under one arm, to find Eddie pouting up at him sadly. 

“That’s not fair, S’ghetti-o,” Richie groaned. 

“Stay with me,” Eddie whined, pressing himself to Richie’s side and staring hopefully up at his boyfriend. 

Richie shook his head, looking up at the ceiling before swallowing. 

“I’m sorry, Eds. No,” Richie sighed. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” 

Eddie whimpered sadly but let Richie wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him to the English department hallway. 

\---------------------------------------

“’I’ll see you at lunch, m’kay?”

Eddie whimpered for the umpteenth time, snaking his arms up and around Richie’s neck and whining that he wanted to be carried. Richie chewed on his lip nervously as he gripped the back of Eddie’s thighs, hoisting the small boy up with practiced ease. 

The final bell rang, signalling that Richie was going to be late for class again. 

“I gotta go, lovely,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear squeezing one of Eddie’s thighs affectionately. Eddie whimpered but let Richie set him down on the floor outside of his English classroom. 

“I love you?” Eddie spoke in the silky smooth, small voice that made Richie’s stomach churn with affection, his statement coming out almost as if it was a question. 

“I love you too, baby,” Richie grinned, grabbing Eddie’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before rubbing his nose against Eddie’s making the smaller boy blush and smile. “Bye,” Richie whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Eddie’s cheek before turning and sprinting down the hall towards to math wing. 

\--------------------------------------

Much to Richie’s surprise, Eddie’s clingy behaviour continued throughout the school day. The behaviour also seemed to confuse all of their friends. 

Richie entered the cafeteria, scanning the tables for his friends as he wondered if soft, cuddly Eddie would be joining them for lunch. He grinned as he spotted the group at the back of the cafeteria, Eddie’s back to the door Richie had just entered through. 

“Guess who,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear when he was close enough, covering Eddie’s eyes with his hands. Eddie typically had a witty response when Richie did cheesy things like that, but today Eddie twisted on the bench he was sitting on and wrapped his arms around Richie’s middle, pressing his face into Richie’s stomach and murmuring Richie’s name happily. 

Richie grinned, carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair and leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s hair as the boy continued to squeeze him. 

“Miss me?” Richie joked. Eddie pulled back smiling up at Richie and nodding. “Good, ‘cause I missed you to Spaghetti-o.”

The Losers watched with mild interest as Richie settled down on the bench next to Eddie while Eddie giggled at Richie’s comment. The giggle made Richie grin even wider, his cheeks beginning to ache as Eddie scooted closer to him and settled into his side. 

Not wanting to upset Richie or Eddie, everyone decided to ignore Eddie’s behaviour, launching into a discussion on the movies they were going to rent to watch at the sleepover tonight. 

“You’re so cute,” Richie murmured as their friends chatted animatedly, smiling down at Eddie who had one cheek pressed into Richie’s chest as he slowly nibbled on a perfect triangle of ham and cheese sandwich. Eddie looked up at Richie, face flushing slightly while the corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile. “Adorable.”

Eddie groaned slightly, blushing further as he hid his face against Richie’s chest which was shaking with laughter. Richie decided he thoroughly enjoyed getting to see his soft, cuddly Eddie at school. 

\---------------------------------------

Richie flopped down on the Denborough’s couch, stretching his body across the entire length of the seat with a tired groan, tossing the VHS tapes they had rented down on the coffee table while the other losers began setting up for the movie night. 

Richie hummed with pleasure when he felt the familiar weight of his boyfriend settle onto his chest. 

“Hey bub,” Richie grinned as Eddie settled in the cradle of his hips, chin pressed to Richie’s chest as he smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Hi, Rich,” Eddie whispered, tracing the pattern on Richie’s shirt with his index finger. 

“C’mere,” Richie growled playfully, gripping Eddie’s hips and hauling him up so Eddie’s face was closer to his causing the smaller boy to squeal in surprise. “Mm, my favourite boy,” Richie hummed, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Eddie mewled in response, bring one leg up to curl around Richie’s hip and nuzzling his face into Richie’s neck. 

“Pizza’ll be here in th-th-thirty,” Bill announced, entering the room and plopping down on a pillow set up near Stan as the opening credits to Back to the Future began. 

“Pft, who needs pizza when you’ve got a delicious plate of Spaghetti,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear teasingly, causing the smaller boy to giggle and squirm on his chest as Richie playfully nibbled on one of his earlobes. 

“Tickles,” Eddie murmured, batting at Richie’s chin softly before nuzzling his face against Richie’s chest, eyes watching the television screen and hands curling in the front of Richie’s shirt. 

“You’re such a little snuggle bug today,” Richie commented, pressing kisses to Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie tilted his head up to look at Richie, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Is that okay?” Eddie asked in a small and worried voice. 

“Of course, it is!” Richie laughed, squeezing Eddie’s hips and pressing another kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “You’re my lil’ bug.”

A happy shiver shot up Eddie’s spine as he squirmed against Richie, ducking to hide his face as it flushed pleasantly at Richie’s words. 

“You like that?” Richie laughed softly. “Bein’ my little snuggle bug?”

Eddie nodded, not meeting Richie’s eyes and chewing nervously on his lip again. Richie nearly squealed with delight, bending to blow a raspberry into Eddie’s neck and tickling his sides causing Eddie to shriek with laughter.

“Oh, my God! Shut up, we’re trying to watch a movie here!” Stan frowned causing Richie to stick his tongue out at Stan while Eddie took steadying breaths, still giggling slightly into Richie’s neck. 

“Love you, bug.”

Another shiver shot up Eddie’s spine and he nuzzled his cheek against Richie’s soft shirt, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of his boyfriend, yawning tiredly. 

“Love you too, Rich,” Eddie whispered, grinning into Richie’s chest.


End file.
